Animal
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: Written to the son 'Animal' by Neon Trees


Request by Charlotte-Animal by neon trees and 'take a bite of my heart tonight' & 'I feel the chemicals kicking in'. Then changed to- 'we do it every night. Your killing me now'

Originally I was going to write a one-shot revolving round that line, however the song fit too perfectly so I ended up writing about the whole song.

* * *

"I-ZAAAAAAA-YAAAAAA!" I sigh as I hear an all too familiar shout of my name. I can't help but think '**here we go again**' before turning to face him with my trademark smirk. This serves only to infuriate him further. I do enjoy our daily chases but I do yearn for something different. If Shizu-chan and I were friends, I would say. "**I kinda wanna be more than friends**" I whisper to myself with a faint blush on my face. I deliver some cocky taunt and race off with the dyed-blonde hot on my heels. Yeah, I want to be more than friends with this brute.

**So take it easy on me**

**I'm afraid**

**You're never satisfied**

These chases happen every day. They start with you spotting me, then I taunt you and you chase me while trying to crush me with large objects. Do you really take pleasure in seeing me run? Chasing after me? I turn a corner just as a sign flies past me. **Here we go again**.

**We're sick like animals**, provoking and chasing one-another for entertainment born from pure instinct. **We play pretend**; we don't really want the other dead for how would we live without such entertainment? **You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive**. One of these days I won't survive one of our chases, but I don't mind as I will die by your hands.

**I won't sleep tonight**

To say I live for our chases would be a massive understatement. I absolutely need these daily interactions with you Shizu-chan. You are by far more interesting than any of my lovely humans, dare I say more unique than all my humans combined. Another harmless taunt thrown into the mix to ensure our chase doesn't end prematurely.

**Oh, oh**

**I want some**

**More**

**Oh, oh**

Without thinking, I turn into an alley. I fail to remember that this one leads to a dead end, though it becomes all too apparent once I reach the end and hear the protozoan slowdown behind me. "Well Izaya-kun, looks like I caught ya for once". I turn to face him, wondering why he hasn't simply grabbed me and snapped my neck, though I hope he doesn't.

**What are you waiting for?**

I look him dead in the eyes, I see the murderous intent. Its displayed as clear as day in those beautiful brown eyes, obscured only by the pale blue of his sunglasses. If he wants to kill me, why hasn't he?

**Take a bite of**

**My heart tonight**

I wonder if I can get away, not to run away, but to continue our chase. I may be able to slip past him…

**Oh, oh**

**I want some**

**More**

**Oh, oh**

He still has made no move to kill me. I look at him curiously "Ne, Shizu-chan what are you waiting for?"

**What are you waiting for?**

He hesitates before responding, I take note it's getting darker, and we must have run for a long while. "I can't…" He can't kill me? There's a surprise since I can tell how much he wants to, but nevertheless it make me happy to hear that he can't kill me.

**Say goodbye to my heart**

**Tonight**

"How surprising, the Monster of Ikebukuro can't kill the very man he chases day in day out? Ne, maybe Shizu-chan has a thing for me?~" It takes a second for him to process that before he chases me again considering in that second I managed to slip past him. I do so enjoy his reactions; it's me that has a thing for him. Though that's a secret I may take to my grave. Another yell of my name signals the beginning of another chase.

**Here we are again**

**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**, the adrenaline rush surging through my veins. Only Shizu-chan can make my heart beat this fast, blood rush so quickly through me. It's at this point that my childish side come out.

**It's getting heavy**

**And I wanna run**

**And hide**

**I wanna run and hide**

No longer denying my childish impulses, I hide in a nearby warehouse. I contain a childish giggle when I hear the beast shout. "Izaya get your ass out here! I aint a child, I sure as hell aint playing hide n seek with ya!" That's what you think; I've heard that before as **I do it every time**. Every chase is the same. Though today's chase will end differently, I'll make sure of it.

**You're killin' me now**

**And I won't be**

**Denied by you**

**The animal inside of you**

While his back is turned I make a dash to the steps leading to the roof of the warehouse. The sound of my feet on the metal steps causes him to turn round sharply. "Catch me if you can Shizu-chan! I dare you! ~". In no time he is racing after me, I never want this chase to end!

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Today's chase has lasted longer than usual; normally he would have gotten bored by now. Though I am not complaining; far from it in fact. I am standing on the roof leaning against the railings, the wind blowing my bangs out of my face and causing my fur-trimmed jacket to open. A slight shiver runs through me as my shirt is made from thin material. It might just be me but waiting for him to get to the top of the stairs seems like near enough to an eternity.

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

At long last he appears, a questioning glance is thrown my way. No doubt he is wary that I am just leaning against the railings, my stance neither defensive nor offensive. He walks nearer, ready to attack if need be.

**What are you waiting for?**

He could easily kill me right here, I'm not planning an escape this time. Whether he attacks or not will determine how this chase ends.

**What are you waiting for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Again he hesitates, seems he was right about not being able to do it, but at the same time he hasn't even punched me. I take a chance and step forward, closing the distance between us with a hug. I can tell by the way he stiffens that he wasn't expecting it and also is wary of my intentions. "I-Izaya..?" he questions.

**Hush, hush the world is quiet**. From this warehouse roof a vast expanse of the quiet city Ikebukuro can be seen. Its peaceful for the common commotion is usually caused by me and the very being I have my arms wrapped around. "You can't kill me and _I_ can't kill you. Now I don't know about you but I don't _want_ to kill you either…" I look up and am rewarded with such a perfect look of surprise. He seems unsure of how to respond so I continue. "Truth be told, that is the very last thing I would want. Despite everything I have ever said to you… I don't hate you, Shizuo." He looks even more surprised at me saying his real name rather than the nickname I have for him.

Unconsciously I lean forward slightly. As I am looking up a little to face him and he is looking down to face me our faces are now a little close. Surprisingly he seems to lean forward as well. "Izaya…"

**Hush, hush we both can't fight it**

**It's us that made this mess**

**Why can't you understand?**

Taking a chance bigger than hugging him, I press my lips to his. He doesn't pull away in fact I think he just pulled me closer. I feel him kiss back and cannot help but allow the slow reddening of my face. **Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**. After a short while I pull away and smirk a little in answer to the questioning look from Shizuo. "Ne Shizuo, your apartment or mine?" As expected he isn't sure what to answer. Without hesitation I press a chaste kiss to his lips and slap his backside before running off down the stairs. "Catch me if you can, this time when you catch me, I'm yours! ~" I hear a slight chuckle before he runs after me. Running in the direction of his apartment as its closer, I let a smile form.

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting**

Once I get to his apartment I pick the lock and let myself in, too impatient to wait for him to catch up. He didn't seem to mind if as soon as he does catch up he just pins me against the wall. "This better not be some sick joke flea" I am not surprised by this keeping in mind all the problems I have caused him in the past. "Don't worry Shizuo, I'm serious~" He accepts this if him crashing his lips against mine is any indication.

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Here we go again**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

I kiss him back and at the same time managing to steer him toward the couch, as I don't know where his room is. Who knew one man could be so addictive?

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Before reaching the couch he gets the hint and takes me to the bedroom, not breaking contact once. I'm glad this is how todays chase ended. I hope Shizuo is glad too.

**Oh, oh**

**I want some more**

**Oh, oh**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**


End file.
